custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Says Segment (A Fountain of Fun, 2003, SuperMalechi's version)
Who Framed Kel Mitchell is a Custom Barney & The Wonder Pets Movie and a Custom Paramoumnt/Nickelodeon/Nick Jr film. It was first released in theaters in September 3, 1997. This film combines animation and live-action. Plot When Diesel 10 and his friends frame Kel Mitchell for the loss of Barney's parents, Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends must know the truth that Diesel 10 and his friends did it. Movie Plot Cast *Barney (David Joyner, voiced by Bob West) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers, voiced by Julie Johnson) *BJ (Jeff Brooks, voiced by Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Adam Brown, voiced by Michaela Dietz) *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Ollie *Little Cat *Little Swan *Little Dog *Maria the Siamese Cat (voiced by April Stewart) *Shawn *Min *Carlos *Keesha *Kenan Thompson *Kel Mitchell *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Mr. Conductor's Cousin 1 (George Carlin) *Mr. Conductor's Cousin 2 (Michael Angelis) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Ringo Starr) *Edward the Blue Engine (Ringo Starr) *Henry the Green Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon (Ringo Starr) *James the Red Engine (Bill Fagerbakke) *Percy the Green Engine (Tom Kenny, who uses SpongeBob's 1999 voice) *Toby (Ringo Starr) *Duck the GWR Engine (Ringo Starr) *Splatter (Michael Angelis) *Dodge (Michael Angelis) *Lady (Britt Allcroft) *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel (Neil Crone) *P.T. Boomer (Doug Lennox) Songs # # # Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The Baby Bop voice used in this movie was also heard in "May I Help You?". *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The Linny look and voice used in this movie was also seen and heard in "Save the Platypus!". *The Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The Wonder Pets! musical arrangements uses in this movie were also heard in all Wonder Pets! episodes. *The Victor Concepcion musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in episodes of Kenan and Kel. *The Randy Newman musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "A Bug's Life", "Monsters Inc" and "Cars". *The Alan Silvestri musical arrangements for the opening theme used in this movie were also heard in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen arriving at the studio. *The same Kel voice was also heard in "Good Burger". *This movie will begin with a Kenan and Kel sitcom episode "Something's Nice", which, was lasting in five minutes (which means the first five minutes of this episode), Kel messes up some of his lines, causing him to be kicked out for 2 weeks. *During a scene which Diesel 10 is making a note about the demise of Barney's parents, the music from "Cars" (when Lightning McQueen is starting to use Betsy to fix the road) is used. *During a scene which Diesel 10 threatens Kel before introducing him to the melting dip, part of Hopper & His Gang composed by Randy Newman is used (when Hopper threatens to kill Molt). *Dueing the scene which Diesel 10 is dipped into the acid by a giant-bird like machine, the music from "A Bug's Life" (when Hopper is fed to the chicks by the mother bird) is used. *in the SuperMalechi's version of the Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "Barney's Backyard Friends!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990, this video marks: **The first regular appearance of the Season 1 Late 1990-1992 Barney costume. This means this is the first appearance of the new Barney costume. **The first time Barney gets chubbier rather than skinnier. This means the chubbier Barney came out in July 1, 1990. It gets updated on the chubbier and new Barney costume: **The first time Barney is performed by It means this performing Barney came out in after David Voss performing Barney ended on , and after David Voss performing Barney came out in **The first appearance of the new Barney voice, which uses his Season 1 voice. This means this Barney voice came out in July 14th 1990. **The first appearence of the Season 1 Late 1990-1992 Barney doll. **Michael's and Amy's house, backyard, and neighborhood playground It means those ones came out in updated: * *SuperMalechi will add the selection "Barney's Backyard Friends!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990 Transcript where the words about someone is saying before Barney comes to life right now. *in the 1993 Custom Barney Season 2 home video, "Barney's Who Made This Big Mess?" released on Sunday, September 5, 1993, this marks the last official appearances of the replaced *in the real version, BJ does not appear in the real 1992 Barney & Friends Season 1 episodes. Because of that, *SuperMalechi, and many others of a lot of users are not creating pages called "Barney's The Big Sleep" and "Barney's Wish You Were Here" or "The Big Sleep" and "Wish You Were Here" because It's gone forever because It's gone forever because It got discontinued because It was not available because it got sold out. And SuperMalechi, and many others of a lot of users are not creating Custom Barney Home Videos, and many others of a lot of Custom Barney Stuff that It has the "Bear in the Big Blue House" songs, "Under Your Blanket" and "Go to Bed, Sleepy Head" because It's gone forever because It got discontinued because It was not available because it got sold out. And Also SuperMalechi, and many others of a lot of users are creating Custom Barney Home Videos, and many others of a lot of Custom Barney Stuff that it has Barney songs that uses the same tune as the "Bear in the Big Blue House" songs, "Under Your Blanket" and "Go to Bed, Sleepy Head", and It will not be gone forever. And Also the Barney song, "Under Your Blankey" is not the same tune as the "Bear in the Big Blue House" song, "Under Your Blanket", and It is not to be comfused with the "Bear in the Big Blue House" song, "Under Your Blanket!". Quotes Quote 1: *Jim Lehrer: (on the news) Kel Mitchell is framed for the demise of Barney's parents. So Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends might tell the truth that Diesel 10 and his family did it. *(the screen comes out of the TV and Hopper's mom is watching the news) *Hopper's Mother: Did you see that? That guy is talkin' about the demise of Barney's parents. *Hopper: Mother, you know there is some kind of black guy who got framed for it. *Barney: (arrives at the living room) I've heard seen the news on Hopper's room! *Hopper: Well, this guy is a con-artist! *(the rest of the gang arrive) *Linny: What'd he say? *Barney: Hopper said that the newcaster is a con-artist. *Hopper's Mom: That's right. He said it. *Molt: Mother, the newcaster is reporting about Kel being framed for the demise of Barney's parents. *Hopper: He's a con-artist. *Molt: He is not a con-artist! *Hopper: Are, too!! *Molt: He is not! I don't know if there's a con-artist inside the TV! Now go to bed, bro! *Barney: Mrs. Grasshopper, we need to find Kel. *Hopper's Mom: Okay. *(Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends leave the Wormwoods' hose without permission) *Hopper's Mom: Ah-ah-ah!! You can't leave my house yet. What's the magic word? *Shawn: The magic words are "please" and "thank you". *Hopper's Mom: Right. Barney, why don't you sing a song about the words "please" and "thank you". *Barney: Sure. No problem. *(music starts)